


Crowned King

by PhoenixNaye



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixNaye/pseuds/PhoenixNaye
Summary: Some would say he's a little obsessed but why should he care when after all these years, Arthur's finally king.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur
Kudos: 56





	Crowned King

Merlin is sitting in the Kings chambers while he is polishing the new crown. The Kings crown. And while it has always been an honor to just be close to Arthur, this- _this_. It was a reward all on its own.

He grins while looking down at the beauty in his hands, “You did its Merlin.” He whispers to himself.

He’s extra careful to polish every crevice of the crown. He holds it up in front of him just to stare for a few seconds before getting back to it. He hasn’t stopped smiling, even when his fingers are raw from the rubbing.

Chuckling, he stomps his feet. It’s the only way he can stop from shouting.

The chamber doors are shoved open and slammed back in place, making Merlin to flinch both times at the loud noise.

“I just _knew_ this is where you’d be hiding.” He shoves a finger in Merlin’s general direction. “Do you have any idea-” When he finally looks, and really sees what his servant is doing he slaps a hand to his forehead.

“ _Mer_ lin!” Arthur whines, rubbing his hand down his face as he starts walking over to his manservant.

“I was only polishing Sire.” Merlin mutters, already pushing his chair back. He stands, taking two discreet steps back, while also dragging his chair out a little so it would be in between them.

“How many times have I said it!” He shouts, face going red. “You don’t _need_ to polish it that much.”

Merlin holds the crown closer to his chest, hugging it which Arthur rolls his eyes at using his foot to push the chair back under the table.

“Okay, that’s it. For three weeks, I’ve let you have your moment.” He holds his hand out, expecting the crown. “You’ve spent more time with the thing then I have.”

But Merlin didn’t budge, just shook his head. “Are you going to wear it?” he asks instead.

Arthur gives a shocked smile before scoffing. “If I want to chuck it out the window, it would be entirely up to me. Not that it’s any concern of yours.”

Merlin takes another step back, appalled, “I’ll just hold on to it Sire, aren’t you hungry?” He asks turning away to motion toward the food he had brought up.

Arthur presses his teeth together, moving to follow his servant as he tries to round the table. “Merlin.” He grinds out, ignoring the food that was most likely cold. Why? Because it had been brought up nearly an hour later than it should have been.

“But you’re the _King_!” He says turning back, catching Arthur by surprise. “It’s finally here.” He says as if that explains it all away.

“And right now, you are defying your king.” Arthur says regaining his thoughts. He reaches out to grab the crown itself, but Merlin moves it away.

“Let me put it on for you.” He says sweetly, while backing up again.

Arthur knows what his manservant is up to, but when he goes to take a step while reaching his arm out, Merlin moves out of his reach.

“Let me put it on.” Merlin says again, already moving to the other side of the table.

“If I catch you, you know what’s going to happen.” He says, trying to stop the inevitable. He rolls his shoulders, putting on display his muscle. But of course, Merlin just shrugs.

“I just won’t let you catch me.” He says smug, putting one of his hands out and waving them in a ‘come and get me’ taunt. “Prat.” He doesn’t say but mouths.

Arthur takes off towards the left, knowing that’s the way Merlin would go but his servant knew him just as well and went the opposite of him.

He shoves at the table to try and bump Merlin, but the worm sees him and jumps back, refusing to let him get any leverage. Merlin keeps ahead of him while he continues to chase.

He tries to reach over the table only for Merlin to laugh as he’s just barely out of Arthurs reach.

“How Kingly!” He sings, leaning forward to Arthur.

He picks up his pace, truly showing off what a knight’s speed should be, his servant is just able to stumble away at the display of his speed. He’s breathing hard, and Arthurs just barely touching his coat when Merlin dips down low.

Arthurs grabs a hold of Merlin’s ankle in a split second while his servant tries to get under the table.

“No!” Merlin shouts trapped under the table. He tries to use a chair to protect him from Arthur, while using his feet to kick against the floor to try and push himself backwards. It’s little use and he groans in frustration while Arthurs laughs loudly, pulling him back.

“Give it up Merlin.” Now he’s looking smug, hand tugging Merlin hard again and again.

Merlin’s struggling to make any sort of escape, one hand clutching the crown and the other trying to peel Arthurs fingers off.

“Let me put it on.” He whines, letting Arthurs fingers go, essentially giving in.

Arthur pulls him from under the table, immediate putting him into a headlock. “Are you going to give it to me?” He asks, smile on his lips.

Merlin struggles, wiggling his shoulders to try and get away but they both know its next to impossible.

“No.” He’s grumbles. “I’ll never give up.”

Arthur laughs again, shaking his head before letting Merlin go. He watches his clumsy manservant, still with crown in hand, looking at a corner of the room.

“Dollop head.” He says eventually. He tilts his head down in a slight bow. Merlin looks over to him, face splitting in a smirk. As if he’d won.

He uses his fingers to brush Arthurs hair back down, getting to his knees to better help angle himself. Making sure to lay every strand flat, he doesn’t stop until its perfect.

“Hurry it up Merlin.” He says but he’d would wait. While he didn’t quite understand why it was so important to Merlin, he could guess.

Merlin brings the crown eye level, making sure its fine, rubbing at a smug that isn’t there.

“Your highness. My King.” He whispers, and Arthur smiles. Merlin places the crown, making sure its snug before removing his hands.

Arthur stills for a moment and then looks up, coming eye to eye with Merlin whose beaming at him with pride and love like no other had. He couldn’t help but to give a small smile back.

“Such respect from someone who has made there king sit on the floor.” He says gesturing to himself, giving Merlin a mock glare. “Its amazing your able to keep your job Merlin.”

Merlin chuckles, and shrugs. “Must be my charm.” And Arthur laughs shoving at Merlin’s face.

“What charm is that, dare I ask?” He moves to get up, Merlin being faster than him, and grabbing his arm to help him.

“Everything of course.” He dusts off Arthurs clothes. “I’m the best thing that ever happened to you.”

Arthur turns to him, amazed. “You really are mental, aren’t you Merlin?” He leans in close to look into Merlin’s eyes in mock concern. “I’ve wondered it for a long time now, but- “

“Sire?”

Arthur and Merlin whip around to see one of the Kings best knights, who is looking rather uncomfortable.

“Leon.” They both say together.

“The druids are waiting.” He gestures behind him, pausing to look at them both.

Arthur nods, “Let’s not keep them then.” He walks towards the door, “Come on Merlin, time to go be King.”

“Finally.” Merlin whispers to himself as he follows them out the door.


End file.
